In a conventional tissue paper winding machine, a core is generally sent by a conveyor to a first winding roller and pushed by a core inserter into a curved guiding passage to a winding nip, at where a long tape of tissue paper is wound around the core to form a paper log, such as a rolled tissue paper. During the winding process, a leading edge and a trailing edge of the tissue paper are separately applied with an amount of initial glue and tail glue by way of transfer or using a rotation disc to transfer the glue from the glue tank to the tissue paper.
The rewinding machine with gluing device disclosed in WO 2004/046006 includes a gluing applicator having a glue tank inside which a pick-up roller rotates, partially immersed in the glue contained in the tank. The pads carried at the ends of the teeth or slats forming severing means are driven into contact with the glue applicator and soaked with glue. When the pad is pressed against the web material, it applies to it part of the glue with which it is impregnated. Consequently, a broken longitudinal band of glue is applied along the crosswise extension of the web material.
In the case of applying glue on the tissue paper via transfer, there is often a problem of insufficient or uneven application of glue. And, in the case of applying glue with a rotation disc, the glue tends to be centrifugally thrown off the rotation disc when the latter rotates at a high speed, and subsequently only a small amount of glue is applied onto the tissue paper.